


Made of Clouds

by FrenchBlue32



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Did I know where I was going with this at some point?, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Supernatural Elements, absolutely yes, but do I still want to continue it?, do I know where I’m gonna with it now?, nah, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchBlue32/pseuds/FrenchBlue32
Summary: When Amelia lost Madeline, she had lost a part of herself but so did her sister. With their combined will, Madeline was somehow yanked from moving on and into the body of a ghost, and Amelia thinks that maybe death didn't have to feel so lonely as long as Madeline stayed by her side, literally, in spirit.





	Made of Clouds

_The cold breath of winter and frost bitten cheeks numbed her face. She breathed slowly, in and out._

_Inhale. Exhale._

_She coughed, the chilled air clenching her lungs, and she solidified again. Her water vapor figure froze into ice before she materialized back into meat, flesh, and skin from head to toe, signified by the feeling of blazing icicles prickling her skin from the reintroduction of her nerves to the open, snow filled air. A sneeze flew out abruptly as soon as Madeline came back to the land of humans. Her body trembled violently._

_How fleeting hope was when it came. For a moment, she felt like she could run free from her burden, as if the wind couldn’t carry her light body with it, as if the breeze couldn’t knock her over any moment and kill her in an instant, as if she wasn’t constantly living a limbo between life and death. And in this moment, the weight that had been lifted off her shoulders momentarily came pouring down again, as if there was a storm cloud that had gathered above her head from the couple of molecules she’d lost in her incomplete form._

Amelia blinked back her fatigue and groaned as she reached her hands up to rub her sore eyes, which made the soreness worse much to her annoyance. The silence, except for the whirring of her laptop, was interrupted by her phone buzzing for the eighty fourth time in the timespan of an hour. Absentmindedly, Amelia dropped her right hand from her stinging eyes and extended her left to the smartphone. The phone’s face lit up as she pressed the home button. White numbers gleamed the time 1:03 a.m. at the top of the screen. That would mean Amelia had been writing for eight and a half hours already, since, if she remembered rightly, she had started at around four thirty. Shit. She forgot to eat dinner. Oh well, a midnight snack from the fridge was always the quick fix to this bad habit of hers. After all, there was no one there to tell her off for it or anything. Well, no one except Madeline. But then again, Madeline scolded Amelia for everything, so it didn’t count. Under the time was a wall of notifications, blocking out the wallpaper of a picture of her and her sister, Madeline. Deceased sister. 

The numbness disappeared, replaced by a dull ache Amelia had been previously trying to shove into her writing. 

Amelia locked the phone.

A nagging voice creeped up the back of her head, lecturing her to go to sleep. The volume of the voice gradually increased until it became coherent, and Amelia could clearly locate the even sound of an easily recognizable, gentle chide she loved dearly. She spun around excitedly in her chair to see a figure looming above her.

“Oy! Why aren't you asleep yet?!”

Said figure would be Madeline. The one and only ghost Madeline. Amelia admired Madeline’s familiar appearance. She had soft features, eyes so blue they were nearly purple, and a maple leaf hairband to tie her golden locks that curled at the ends back. She was exactly the same as the day she passed away. Only, she was just a little more transparent and cold.

Amelia grinned widely at the sight in front of her. She lept up, and walloped her ghost sister in a bear hug. 

“Hey,” Amelia breathed.

Madeline huffed in exasperation. “Go to sleep! And stop hugging me! You're freezing enough already! My body is not gonna give you any warmth no matter how much you squeeze me, ya know?” The translucent girl pouted, lightly pushing the exhausted Amelia off her.

“You came to visit!” A dopey smile decorated Amelia’s droopy appearance. Madeline’s stare stayed fixed in faux anger, as if her pseudo angry expression--looking something akin to a kitten mimicking the ferocity of a cheetah and failing spectacularly but cutely so--would will Amelia’s stubbornness to sleep. “Can you read my chapter? Pleeeaaaase?”

Madeline sighed deeply at the request, and her raised shoulders dropped in submission. She examined the state her living sister was in with a critical stare. Amelia’s short and curly dirty blonde hair was tied into a messy bun with a red hair hair band, a blue star adorning it. Her eyes shined with liveliness, despite the starkingly, dark eye bags on Amelia’s face. Her cheeks were flushed pink from lack of sleep, and there was a tint of red in those light blue eyes of her’s. She was in her pajamas, a superhero T-shirt paired with a red and maroon plaid sweatpants.

Amelia held her breath, eagerly waiting for a response.

Madeline huffed through her nose.

“Fine...but after I do, you have to get a full seven hours of sleep, got it?!” Madeline wagged her finger at her zombie-like sister.

Amelia made a two-fingered salute. “Yes, ma’am.” Amelia dragged her sister over to her computer and sat the other girl down. As Amelia slouched over Madeline’s shoulders from behind, resting her chin on the head of Madeline’s, her eyes widened.

She tried lifting her foot up, but the snow was deep enough that when she did, her weak physical strength cursed her to topple over. Madeline covered her face with her gloved hands in hopes to at least protect herself from a face full of ice. Suddenly, a strong push of the wind whipped her hair.

Color left her cheeks and she gasped a sharp intake of freezing wind.  
Is this how her pitiful life anticlimactically ends?

“WAIT!” Amelia slapped her hand over Madeline’s eyes, using her other to yank the mouse, “Ehehehe, sorry, wrong story! Uhhhh, I’m pulling up the other one right now-”

Then, she felt the tenderness of Madeline’s hand wrap around the one covering the other’s vision.

“I...,” Madeline hesitated, considering the reason why Amelia had a sudden jolt of alarm when Madeline laid sight onto the story that had her name in it, but she was curious. She’d been trying to give Amelia a hand in recovering over the death of a loved one, which was honestly quite awkward when said loved one was the one giving her the biggest hand in the road to recovery. Amelia told Madeline just about everything pertaining to the grief of losing Madeline, but this she had not a clue of at all.

Meanwhile, Amelia was still blabbering in a hysterical episode. “Oh where is it. Where is iiiiiit? Uh. Uh. Uh. Mmmmmmm. Oh! I got it! Ok, sorry about that. This is the one I wanted to-”

“I want to see the story,” Madeline said.

Amelia blinked. A nervous laugh escaped her lips.

“Y-yeah. I- uh-”

“Not the novel you were going to show me. The one with my name in it.”

“N-name in it? O-oh, that’s just a beginning idea for another story. It’s nothing really!’

“Oh? Well I would still like to read it.”

“But-”

“What are you trying to hide from me?”

“It’s...It’s…” Amelia held her head down, her bangs covering up the mellowed expression she was hiding, “Nothing. Nothing I’m comfortable with showing you yet.” Madeline looked up at her sister oddly, removing the hand that had been previously over her eyes. She smiled reassuringly. The comforting twinkle that sparkled in Madeline’s eyes every time she smiled like that immediately calmed Amelia’s nerves.

“Alright, whatever you say. Now show me the masterpiece you’ve written so you can get to sleep.”

_No, not this way. Renewed determination set her weak thoughts ablaze. An old idea lit up in Madeline’s head. It would require all the courage that she didn’t have and more, but for what it was worth, she’d try at least one last time to control herself and fly above the clouds._

**Author's Note:**

> Google drive fic dump. So this is part of a fanfic dump I’m doing of my google drive. Basically, I don’t know if I’ll ever continue any of these that’s I post, though I really really want to, I never have the time or energy to stay committed to them, but I have hope.


End file.
